You Can't Be Too Careful
by Raven524
Summary: Sam, Dean and John are banged up and the demon is not through with them yet...or is it? Warning Possible Spoilers! This is written post Devil's Trap
1. Chapter 1 AfterMath

**Raven524:** This is my first fan fiction piece…hope you all enjoy! This is my shot at what happened after the crash…let me know if you want more!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…only filling the void until next fall arrives (sigh)

**You Can't Be Too Careful**

**Chapter 1 - Aftermath**

There was no sound, only the bright lights of the semi truck piercing the gloom. In front of the deadly semi lay the twisted remains of a black impala, majestic even in her death throws. Of her precious cargo, there was no sign of life, yet somehow the occupants appeared to be cradled within her womb…waiting to be re-born. The impala had done her job…she had sacrificed herself to keep those she carried safe.

Suddenly a loud creaking could be heard from the semi truck as its heavy door slowly opened revealing the terror within. The cold black eyes looked over the destruction it had wrought, seeking out the one it had been sent to retrieve. The truck driver slowly rounded the car seeing the father slumped lifelessly against the passenger door. The older brother was slumped against the door in the back seat with a new gash appearing on his tattered body. Finally, it sees what it is looking for slumped over in the driver's seat…the powerful one, the one his master has been searching for was a mere inches away.

Sam groaned as he tried to open his weary eyes. His head hurt and his chest was on fire from where he hit the steering wheel. _Man twice in one day…someone really must have something against my head! _He felt an urgency to wake, even though his body was telling him it was ok to rest, his mind was screaming at him to wake before it was too late. Sam opened his eyes and tried to focus. _Where was he? Why did his body hurt so badly?_

Then it came to him and he jerked awake…the crash…his Dad…Dean! His body protesting any movement, Sam slowly turned to check on his father. "Dad, Dad…are you ok?" Only silence answered him. Sam unhooked the seatbelt and gingerly felt his father's neck…he sighed with relief, there was a pulse…faint, but nonetheless it was there. "Don't worry Dad, I'll get us some help!"

As Sam tried to turn to check on his brother, a sharp pain lanced through his neck and shoulders…his vision started to cloud and the pain in his head was almost unbearable. _Not now…I will not pass out, Dean needs me!_ Sam shook his head slowly to clear his foggy brain and once again tried to turn to assess Dean's injuries.

"Dean, can you hear me? Dean, wake up!" A soft groan could be heard from the back seat. "Sammy?" "I'm here Dean…how are you feeling?" _Dumb question…he knew his brother was already weak from the loss of blood earlier_. But the answer was what he expected from his older brother. "I'm fine, Sammy, just a little hung over from yesterday's… or is it today's activities!"

Dean tried to sit up, but all he could manage was another low moan…Jesus! His head hurt and he could feel what was surely another cut on his head…great! It wasn't bad enough that he already lost a great deal of blood, but now it looked like he had sprung another leak. Could this day get any better! "Sammy" Dean groaned "How is Dad, is he ok?".

"Don't worry Dean, he is just unconscious." Sam tried to reassure his brother. He knew how important his family was to Dean and did not want him to worry. "He hit his head and probably has a concussion, but he is breathing ok"….Suddenly Sam was hit by a searing pain in his head. _Not now…please not now! _As Sam turned to look out the driver side window, his breath froze in his throat…the truck driver was reaching for the handle and his eyes were the eyes of Sam's newest nightmare…dark as night.


	2. Chapter 2 Round 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 2 – Round 2**

"Sam—Look Out!" Dean shoutedfrom the back seat. _This can't be happening again._ Dean struggled to sit up and began reaching for the door handle—his only thought to protect Sam.

"Dean, Stay where you are—don't move!" Sam yelled as he turned to prevent his brother from exiting the car.

Fortunately, Dean's reflexes were slowed by his injuries as Sam quickly reached back to grab his arm. _Damn that hurts!_ Sam's neck and shoulders screamed with agony as he tried to keep Dean from leaving the car.

"What the fu…! Sam, let go of my arm! I need to get to the trunk before it's too late!

Obviously, Dean's injuries were such that he did not realize the shape his precious car was in or he would have realized that getting to their weapons was not possible—and he would have been even more upset. Sam grabbed Dean's arm again and tried to get his attention.

"Dean—DEAN, listen to me, listen to me. You have to stay in the car—we are safe as long as we don't leave the car!"

"Sam—are you nuts, that's a demon out there. I won't let him get you or Dad again—I can't fail again—I TOLD YOU, only that damn demon will die tonight!" Dean fought weakly against Sam, desperately trying to do his job—he couldn't…no he wouldn't fail Sam or his father again. He just needed to get to his trunk, then everything would be ok.

Just as Dean went for the handle again, he heard a loud scream followed by an odd sizzling noise. Dean reached up a shaky hand to rub his eyes because he could not believe what they were telling him—the truck driver/demon was backing away.

"I can't friggin believe it! Sammy, what in the hell is happening? Why didn't it get in?

Sam quietly sat watching as the demon slowly backed away from the car. He had a slight smile on his face. _Hmmm, well at least one thing went right tonight!_

"Sammy, hellooo anybody home? Don't make me come up there!"

"Huh—oh, sorry Dean, I can't believe it worked that's all!"

"What worked Sammy—come on, spill it!"

"The Devil's Trap—I guess Bobby's book was right, it appears to repel demons"

"Wait a minute Sammy, you're telling me that those symbols you put on the trunk---I thought that would only keep them out of the trunk." Dean's voice was starting to get softer and his words were starting to slur, which worried Sam. He had to get them all out of here.

"Dean, I'll be happy to tell you all about it in a minute ok—first we need to get some help." Sam winced as he tried to reach into his jacket pocket to retrieve his cell phone. "Shit—where is it! I know I put it my pocket earlier!"

"Sammy—what's wrong?"

"I can't find my damn cell phone—we need it to call for help!"

"Call for help! Sammy just drive the friggen car!" Dean's voice was almost a whisper and it was obvious to Sam that Dean didn't really grasp what had happened. Of course, that was probably for the best—Sam didn't want to think about Dean's reaction when he saw his beloved car.

"Dean—stay with me ok? Sammy used his pleading voice, hoping to reach Dean and keep him conscious. "Dean I need your help here. I can't do this alone" Which actually was the truth, Dean usually was the one to come up with the plans—he was the hero, not Sam. He couldn't do this without Dean.

A low moan was his only response. The blood loss and the knock on the head Dean received were taking its toll on the Older Winchester boy. Dean heard Sam's pleas, but couldn't keep his eyes open—maybe he could rest for just a minute.

Sam watched as his brother slipped into unconsciousness again. He felt the panic begin to well up inside him as he looked at both his father and brother lying helpless. _Suck it up—what would Dean do?_

Sam looked out the window and noticed that while the possessed truck driver had moved a safe distance from the car, it still was watching him—almost daring him to come out. A wave of pure hatred hit Sam as he met the eyes of the demon.

"_You cannot escape me so easily psychic boy"_ The demon taunted him_. "You cannot escape—all I have to do is wait. Meanwhile you can watch your father and brother die!"_

Sam shook his head, _"Get out of my head you bastard! I won't let you win!"_

"_Oh, but I already have—soon you will be mine Sammy. You're nothing without your father and brother to protect you. You couldn'tuse your powers to save Dean when I was tasting his flesh. Why you couldn't even kill me when you had the chance—such a disappointment to your father. Why not make it easy on yourself. Come to me now and I will spare your father and brother!"_

"_NO, I can fight you…I will fight you!"_ Sam tossed his head and glared at the demon in defiance.

A menacing chuckle could be heard in his mind_. "How many more people will have to die for you Sammy. First your mother, then Jess, now your father and brother. How much more blood do you want on your hands before you accept the truth. You belong to me now—you have always belonged to me."_

Sam was holding his head as if it would explode; tears were falling down his face as he listened to the demon tormenting him. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be listening, but he was getting tired. Maybe the demon was right…maybe he should just give in….and the world went dark for the second time that night.

TBC

Thanks for the review…glad to hear I'm not the only one who likes to read post Devil's Trap stories. If you like what you read… let me know and if you don't like it let me know too—all comments are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3 Back Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 3 – Back Again**

_You belong to me now—you have always belonged to me."_

Dean heard his brother moaning in the front seat as he tried to force his weary eyes to open. _God, he was so tired, it would be so easy to just let go_…but something was not right. Even in his half conscious state, the hunter knew something was wrong with Sam.

Dean tried again to open his eyes and was startled at what he saw.

Sam appeared to be unconscious, yet his head was shaking and his whole body was taut. "Sammy" Dean tried to get his brother's attention, but the words were only coming out as a whisper. "SAMMY, what's wrong" Dean said a little louder. But there was no response from Sam.

_Damn it, something was definitely wrong and Dean had to do something about it_. Slowly, Dean leaned forward to touch Sam's shoulder. The pain in his chest was excruciating, causing him to almost black out again. Dean fought the pain, placing it in the back of his mind to deal with at a later time—now he had to reach Sammy.

"Sammy, wake up! You have to wake up—come on bro' you can do it!" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder giving it a hard shake. Sam moaned and his eyes fluttered, but he still did not wake up. Dean was getting desperate. He wasn't sure what was happening, but from the pain etched face of his brother, he knew it could not be anything good. Dean leaned forward again and tried to reach Sam's face. But he was too weak to go any further.

"Please Sammy, don't do this!" pleaded Dean "I mean it Sammy; if you don't wake up this instant—I'll…I'll…tell Dad!" Dean tried resorting to his old habit of getting Sam out of bed when he didn't want to go on a hunt with their father. "I mean it, if you don't get up, you'll have to answer to Dad—now wake up Damn it!"

Sam was fighting the battle of his life with the battleground being his own mind. The demon was pushing, trying to find the chink in the armor that would allow it to possess him. Sam knew this and was desperately trying to block his enemy. _What good was his power if he couldn't use it_, he asked himself. There must be a way...he had to find it and save his father and Dean.

"_Give in Sammy. You know that your Dad and Dean would be better off without you. Let me in and I can show you how to use your power. You're mine—just let go…"_

Sam listened carefully. He thought he heard a familiar voice calling to him…it would be so easy to just let go, but somehow that didn't feel right to the struggling boy. Sam started to push back harder in his mind against the demon's pressure. _"Go away, I won't listen to you—you can't come in"_

"_Oh, but I am already in Sammy boy. You can't resist me, you're too weak. You waste your power by trying to fight it. But don't worry, soon your power will be mine to control and I won't waste it!"_ The demon could feel that his prize was close…just a little more and…

Sam started to get angry. No one was going to keep him from helping his family. As his anger built, he could feel the demon weakening. "_NOOO, I won't allow it…lies, all you have told me is lies"_ DEAN, Dean help me! Shouted Sam as he tried to regain consciousness. He could feel his brother's hand on his shoulder as his eyes snapped open and he took a shuddering breath.

"Sammy, Sammy it's ok, I'm here---are you ok? Where did you go little brother?" asked Dean as he lay back down on the seat with a groan. "I thought I lost you there—what happened?"

"It's Sam" replied Sam weakly as he turned to look at his brother. His face was another shade paler than before, if that was even possible. His chest was bleeding again and his brother's eyes looked like they were having problems focusing.

"I'm fine Dean---we need to get help for you and Dad before it's too late! Can you reach your cell phone?"

"Bull Shit!" Dean gave Sam a look letting Sam know that this was not over and he would not let Sam get by without an explanation---make that two explanations as he still did not know why the demon could not come into the car. But the kid had a point, help first…questions later. Dean reached carefully into his pocket and handed the cell phone to Sam. For some reason, he was having trouble focusing and _what was wrong with his car anyway_---Dean fought to stay awake as Sam place his first call.

Sam quickly dialed 911 and gave the operator instructions on where they were. The dispatcher tried to keep Sam on the line, but Sam knew he needed to make a few other calls first. He told the dispatcher to hurry and hung up. Next he dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello, Bobby? Yeah this is Sam. We have a slight problem…" Sam quickly filled Bobby in on what had happened. Bobby assured him that he would get there as quickly as possible and make sure that Dean's car was towed to his junk yard.

"Keep your supply of holy water close boy" said Bobby as he started to head for his tow truck.

"I will…and Bobby, Thanks!" said Sam softly as he hung up the phone. Sam looked at his father who had been unconscious since the accident. He reached over again to check his pulse…it was a little weaker, but still there.

Sam looked out the window again to see what was happening with the trucker/demon. To his surprise, there was no one there and the only sound was the sound of the sirens as they came closer. Sam looked into the cab of the truck and saw the truck driver slumped over the wheel. He sighed…maybe it was over for now. He only hoped that he could get his Dad and brother help before the next attack.

"_This battle is not over yet…it has just begun…you'll be mine soon…"_ was the last he heard from the demon and he was sure the battle had just begun. Sam felt a chill as he realized that he had no idea how to protect himself or his family. He never felt so alone in his life…and he thought he could be normal. _Well I guess I am definitely in the "freak" category now…but then so is my brother Dean_, he thought fondly.

"Sammy" came a soft voice from the back seat "Sammy, I'm sorry…" Sam looked at his brother shaking his head. "Sorry about what Dean?"

"I couldn't stop the demon, I'm sorry, I tried but he was too strong…I let you and Dad down tonight…I'm sor…." Dean's eyes started to close again.

"Hold on Dean, help is on the way---don't leave me!" cried Sam as he tried to reach his brother to keep him awake. Dean smiled at Sam as his eyes closed. He never heard the sirens nor did he notice his baby being towed away by a solemn Bobby.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 4 – Hospital**

Time seemed to stand still for Sam. He still remembered the long ride to the hospital with his father and brother---it was the longest 10 minutes of his life. He managed to convince the ambulance drivers to allow him to ride with his father and brother in the same ambulance. No small feat as his battered and bloody face called for immediate medical attention. However, after threatening to refuse medical treatment unless he could ride along, the paramedics decided to let him sit up front.

They reached the hospital without either of the older Winchesters coming to. Sam was especially worried about Dean. He had lost so much blood—he couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother so still. As his father and brother were whisked away to the triage room, Sam began to panic. _How could he make sure that the demon had not followed, that no one was possessed in the hospital?_ Sam began to shake as he sat in the waiting room, absently rubbing his aching neck and shoulders. His head was still pounding and he was covered with blood from all three of the Winchester family members.

After what seemed like an eternity, he saw two white shoes approach him. He looked up as the doctor cleared her throat to get his attention. "Mr. Hardacher….son, can you hear me?" the doctor asked in concern.

"How…how are my father and brother?" asked Sam wearily as he struggled to keep the wince from his face as he looked up at the doctor.

"Well, both seem to be doing much better than you at this point. Why are you not in triage with them---you look like you're ready to collapse!"

"Don't worry about me…_I asked_ how are my father and brother?"

"Ok…ok, but when I finish discussing their status…you have to let me take you back to the triage room and give you a quick once over, ok?

"Sure, sure, whatever" Sam growled, getting impatient with the delay. Why wouldn't she just spit it out—Oh God, one or both might be…..

"Mr. Hardacher…Mr. Hardacher…Sam?" the doctor was getting more concerned as she noticed what little color the boy had, had just vanished.

"Just give me the news…are they….ok?

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to scare you. Yes, both your father and brother are doing fine. Your father's leg was broken by the bullet and he has a concussion, but he was conscious when we sent him to surgery a few moments ago to fix his leg. He should be in a room shortly."

"And my brother Dean, how is he?

"Dean has lost a large amount of blood. Frankly, I'm surprised he made it to the hospital at all…he must have some fortitude to last as long as he did! He also has a concussion. We have given him 3 units of blood to help replace what he lost and will need to keep him under observation for a few days. I expect that he will be just fine" she said with a slight smile.

"You don't know how stubborn my brother can be!" laughed Sam and he thanked whoever had been watching over them this night. "When can I see him?"

"Not until after I take a look at you young man. From the way you look, you should probably be in the bed beside him…"

"Not goin' to happen" glared Sam as he stood up to move away from the doctor.

"Ok, ok…just let me clean you up a bit. The way you look now, you'd scare your brother back to the other side!"

Sam slowly followed the doctor. As he passed by a window, he took a good look at his reflection…_hmmm maybe she's right…I guess I could use a little cleaning up! _Sam grimaced at his appearance, knowing that if Dean saw him like this…he would not rest until Sam had been thoroughly healed.

Dean woke up with a start "Sammy…Dad?" He was getting ready to panic when he felt a hand softly land on his shoulder.

"Welcome back bro'---did you get enough beauty rest?" came the tired but happy voice of Sam.

Dean struggled to clear his vision as he got his first good look at his brother. And what a sight…the left side of his face was a deeper shade of purple than before, covered by a large white bandage. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week…And then there was the neck brace…"What the hell happened to you—you look like you got run over by a truck!"

"Well, funny you should mention that" said Sam as he brought his chair closer to his brother's bed.

"Dad, Sammy what happened to Dad?" Dean asked as he tried to sit up. Boy that was a mistake as his head began to swim and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Sam reached for the controls and helped put the bed up at an angle so that Dean would be more comfortable. He wouldn't meet the older boy's eyes as he fussed with the pillow. "Sammy, where is Dad?" Dean asked again "He's not…..he can't be….Sammy…tell me he's not dead!"

"I'm fine…just friggin fine" came a low growl from the other bed in the room. The bed that contained a sullen John Winchester. Dean saw that his leg was in a cast and he had a thick bandage around his head. Otherwise, he looked ready to go…almost. There was something in his eyes…and Sammy was refusing to even look in his father's direction. _Great! Now what did I miss!_

"How long have I been out…what the hell happened?" asked Dean as he tried to get Sammy to look at him. He grabbed Sam's hand to stop him from fussing with his blankets. Sam looked up and Dean was shocked at the guilt and sorrow he saw in Sam's eyes before his kid brother could hide the emotion from his probing gaze.

"Well, you've been kinda out of it for the past couple of days…of course, with the amount of blood you lost added to the battering you took when the truck hit…"

"Woa…hold on there, truck, what truck…if you dented my car!" Dean stopped as he noticed his brother backing up "No, please not my car…tell me you didn't…" Dean couldn't finish the sentence. His car, his baby…no it just wasn't fair. He remembered how proud he was when his father first gave him the keys to the car. He drove it for 6 hours straight with his favorite Metallica tunes playing loudly on the radio as he roared down the highway.

"Dean….I'm…..Dean….sorr…" choked Sam as he took one look at the devastated face of his brother, turned and ran from the room. He need to get some space…he couldn't face another scene like the one he had with his father when he woke up.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada

**Chapter 5 - Broken**

Earlier that day, Sam was sitting in a chair between the beds that contained his whole world. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing them both. A surge of hatred welled up inside of him as he thought about the beast with yellow eyes that once again had brought tragedy to his family. There had to be a way to kill it and by God, he was going to find it. But first, he had to make sure his family was safe.

All his life, both his father and brother had looked after Sam. This was the first time he could remember where he needed to be the protector. _God, how did they do it?_ Sam wouldn't let himself sleep as he was afraid of not only what his dreams might bring, but he couldn't afford to let his vigilance down. The demon had proven that his minions could possess anyone. How could he protect them from what he couldn't see? And how could he kill something, when he knew that there was an innocent person trapped inside?

He remembered the haunted look on Dean's face when he took out the demon that tried to kill him…Sam knew he wasn't as strong as his brother. But then, if it was a choice between his father and brother…well, he was sure he wouldn't hesitate…any more than Dean did when he saw Sam's life in danger. _"You couldn't even kill me when you had the chance, such a disappointment to your father!_" came unbidden into Sam's mind…just as he heard his father groan.

"Dad…Dad, it's Sam. You're in the hospital…you're safe" replied Sam softly as he reached over to touch his father's shoulder. His father's eyes snapped open and glared at Sam briefly before looking away. Sam removed his hand and backed up slightly at the rejection he saw in his father's eyes.

"Dean…how is Dean…tell me, did I….is he…alright?" asked John with a voice that quavered slightly. God how he hated how weak he sounded, but then he was weak. He should have been able to stop the demon from attacking his sons. He should have been the one to save them, not Sam.

"Dad, Dean is fine, ok…everything is fine. We still have the colt…." Sam tried to reassure his father. He knew that besides his sons, John Winchester would not rest well if he did not know that he could still complete his mission…to destroy the very thing that had put them in this hospital and killed his wife.

"Damn it Sammy, why? Why didn't you shoot me when you had the chance? This could have all been over now if you could have just followed my orders once…just once in your life! But no, you had to go soft on me boy…We had it…We…I…could have killed it…Damn it all to hell!" John yelled as he clenched his fist on the bed.

"Dad, I couldn't shoot you…you have to understand…Dean and I, we need…"

"I don't care what you need, how about the other people who will now die because you…I…couldn't complete the mission. I told you and Dean that it would be better if I did this on my own…I was right!"

"Yeah Dad, you were right…we would have just gotten in the way of you killing yourself…that's what this is all about, right? You said you just wanted it over…all these years, telling us that we needed to be prepared, needed to fight the evil in the night to protect the innocent…be good little soldiers in your holy crusade…when all you wanted was to find a way to get revenge." shouted Sam as he glared down at his father.

It was hard to believe that just a few days ago; the two of them seemed to have come to an understanding. Now they were back to where they started the last time Sam refused to follow his father's orders. Sam shook his head sadly as he ran his trembling hand through his hair. The sad part was, on some level, Sam believed that he deserved his father's anger…because of him others would die.

Sam stepped back from the bed defeated and turned towards the other bed in the room. Dean was still unconscious, but doing well according to the doctors. If it were not for Dean, Sam would have walked out…again. But he couldn't do it. No matter how angry his father was at him now, he needed him until he could protect himself again. So Sam just stood there and absorbed his father's anger…feeling each blow to his heart as he realized that once again, he was the failure in the family, the loose link, the one holding them all back from accomplishing their mission.

John Winchester stopped as he heard the silence from his younger son. He took a closer look for the first time since he woke up and noticed how haggard the young man looked. Sam had taken the full load since the night in the cabin. He had gotten them out somehow. John remembered the sound of the truck as it hit the impala…he thought it was over then. But somehow, Sam must have saved them.

He was proud of what his son had done…butthe words just would not come…the anger…the frustration had been building up too long for John to ignore. So, he had taken it out on the only person he could…his youngest son. _Damn…why couldn't he be more like Dean_. Dean would know how to handle this situation and would have understood without question that his father loved him. He never had to explain to Dean how he felt. But Sam…well, his feelings had always been easily hurt. He was the most like Mary…_Mary, how disappointed she would be in him_…John finally gave into the pounding in his head and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile, a dark presence was gloating as he felt the anguish of the young man. _"Soon, Sammy, soon you will be mine…"_ But first it needed to get rid of the protector, the only one who could prevent Sam's self destruction. It needed to get rid of the older brother and it knew exactly what it was going to do. An evil grin appeared on the fire demon's face as he began planning his next move.

A pretty nurse was taking her first break in over 12 hours. Sherry was 29 years old with blond hair and sky blue eyes that were sure to make her latest patient drool. Sherry was checking on Dean's IV as she looked at the sleeping man. What she wouldn't do to see him awake…then maybe after he recovered of course, they could have a little fun. She shook her head as she realized that it would never happen. She was too dedicated a nurse to allow it to happen…but just once, she wished she could let herself go.

Perfect! Just what the doctor ordered, thought the fire demon as he sent one of his minions on a little visit to the pretty nurse. "You know what they say….be careful what you wish for honey!" laughed the demon quietly as he gave the minion its instructions and sent it on its way.

Sherry was tired. They were understaffed as usual and she was carrying more than her share of the load. With every bed full and only a limited staff, she could only spend a short time with each patient. She rubbed a tired hand across her brow as she took another sip of the steaming hot coffee. Suddenly, the nurse's head snapped up and her blue eyes went wide as she struggled against something trying to get in…but the struggle was brief as her beautiful blue eyes turned dark as night. She could hear the evil chuckle as she lost all conscious thought. _"This is going to be fun…" _


	6. Chapter 6 Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 6 – Visitor**

Sam sat outside his father's and brother's room as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts. He knew Dean would take the loss of his car hard…just like he knew that Dean really didn't blame him for its destruction. But still, Sam couldn't help feeling like he let his brother down…again.

He understood his father's disapproval. After all, Sam knew that while his father loved him, he considered him weak. Otherwise, why would he have drilled into Dean that Sam was his responsibility…a responsibility that Dean took seriously, even today.

Sam sometimes felt smothered by his over-protective brother. But right now, he wished that he could just let his brother take over…just for a little while until he could get some rest. God, he was tired…he hadn't slept in days and had eaten even less. The nurses tried to get him to leave, but he adamantly refused to leave his post. He would not fail them again!

Sam had just let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His startled movement brought a sharp pain to his neck and shoulders…damn he forgot the pain sudden movement could bring. As his vision cleared, he found he was looking up at their friend, Bobby.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to startle you!" stated Bobby as he looked over the haggard young man. Sam looked like he was about ready to collapse from the strain of his injuries, combined with the strain of handling everything else that had happened over the past few days. The boy was going to kill himself if he wasn't careful.

"S'ok...I was just taking a quick break…Dean and Dad are both awake, if you want to see them" sighed Sam tiredly as he made to rise from the chair.

"Great news son, but you just set there awhile…I'll just pop in to give Dean the good news"

"Good news…what do you mean Bobby?" asked Sam

"Well, yah know, sometimes it comes in handy owning a junk yard. You know you getta collect a few things here and there…a little of this and a little of that, ya know. Well, I was able to find all the parts needed to fix her up good as new…maybe even better!" smiled Bobby proudly.

"You're kidding…it's fixed…but what about the other things…you know…in the trunk?"

"All safe and sound back in the trunk…even copied over those strange drawings you had placed on the car…I figured they were there for a reason. I did take the liberty though of placing them inside the lining of the car…so they wouldn't be as noticeable" he said with a wink.

"Bobby, what can I say…you rock dude!" Sam exclaimed as he stood up and gave Bobby a quick slap on the shoulder. "I can't wait until you tell Dean!". Sam started to walk towards the door, but stopped, he just wasn't ready yet. With a sigh, he sat back down and motioned Bobby to go ahead without him.

Bobby looked at the dejected man in front of him with a frown on his face. Some how, some way he knew that look was in part due to John Winchester. Damn the man, he should have brought his shot gun. Bobby patted Sam on the shoulder as he entered the room…it was about time he had a talk with big John.

Dean's eyes popped open as the door to their room slowly opened. Ever the hunter, he slowly reached under his pillow and was surprised to find his favorite knife within easy reach…Oh Sammy, Dean thought as his eyes glistened. His little brother seemed to have thought of everything.

"Hey guys, don't you think it's about time you were up and outa here? How much beauty sleep do you all need? Of course, Dean may need quite a bit, but you John…'fraid there ain't enough sleep hours available in a lifetime to make you pretty!"

Both Dean and John laughed as Bobby entered the room and shook each of their hands in turn. By the looks of things, Sam had done a pretty good job of getting them back on the mend. He shuddered at the memory of the last time he had seen these two…he thought for sure that one or both would be leaving here in a box. He noticed the worried look on Dean's face and guessed at the cause.

"Don't worry Dean, Sam is just outside the door…on guard like a good soldier" Bobby slid a sideways glance at the other bed to see the smile slip from John's face. He knew it…the idiot had gone and said or done something to upset the boy.

"Thanks Bobby, its just that he looked so upset when he left…I really didn't mean to blame him for my car…I know it wasn't his fault…its just…damn…I hate to lose her like that!" Dean winced as he moved to get a little more comfortable in the bed. He could tell it may be a few more days before he was able to move with his usual ease…but for now he was glad to just be here.

"Well, the news of her demise may be a bit premature son...when you are feelin' a little better, you may want to take a walk over to the window over there…there is someone who would like to say hello!" Bobby smiled as he saw the young man's face light up with sudden understanding. He pulled the precious keys from his pocket and handed them over to the now grinning Dean.

John sighed as he saw his eldest son get what was probably the best early Christmas present he could ever get. _Well at least we didn't lose everything_ thought John as he looked towards the door. Damn, he wished he could make his other son smile like Dean was smiling now.

"Thanks Bobby…for all your help! I can't tell you how much this means to all of us…just do me a favor and take care will you…you heard about Caleb and Pastor Jim…I couldn't handle it if they found you too. If only I had ended it…" John turned his head away to gaze out the window. He couldn't face his failure again.

"Well, it's not me you should be thankin' or worrin' about John…seems to me you need some educating on what's really important and on where to place the real blame for this situation---and believe me it's not on your son Sam" Bobby slowly walked over to John's bed to get a better look at the defeated man in the bed. He could tell from his body language that he had almost given up.

"What do you mean Bobby?" asked Dean as his ears perked up at the mention of Sam's name. Now maybe he would get to the bottom of the trouble between Sam and his Dad. He had tried to get information from his Dad after Sammy left, but all his father said was that it was between him and Sam and to keep out of it.

"I'm not sure, but my guess is that Sammy isn't out there beating himself up over a car…I bet it had something to do with you John…am I right? Bobby gently placed a hand on John's shoulder. His friend looked like a tightly wound spring…ready to break with just the slightest pressure.

John turned to look at Bobby and Dean but all he could do was shrug. What did it matter, they had lost the battle and he wasn't sure he had it in him to continue on. "Just let it drop Bobby…I'm not in the mood for this now".

"Dad, what did you say to Sammy…you didn't blame him again for not shooting you did you?" asked Dean quietly. Suddenly the pieces were starting to fit. "How could you place that blame on him? It wasn't his fault…he did the best he could…"

John held up his hand not letting Dean continue. "Yeah, unfortunately, his best didn't get the job done now did it?"

Dean started to pull himself up to get out of the bed. Bobby saw the movement and placed a calming hand on Dean's shoulder, easing him back onto the bed. He could understand Dean's anger at his father…hell he wanted to fill him full of buck shot as well. Unfortunately, there was not time for this. Bobby knew that the demon had not given up and was worried that they might not have much time before it found them again.

"Let me tell you all a story about what has been going on since you two decided to catch a few zzz's…"


	7. Chapter 7 Weak Son

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 7 – Weak Son**

Dean and John both looked at Bobby as he pulled up a chair between the two beds. He had spent some time on the phone with Sam during the long hours of waiting for Dean and John to wake up. During that time, he had gotten Sam to open up on what had actually happened since they left his place.

_Sam looked in shock at his father_

_"Son, I'm begging you…we can end this here and now…SAMMY" _

_"Sam, No"_

_"You do this…SAMMY…Sam….."_

_His father had looked at him with total disgust. Sam tried to reach for his father to help him up, but John just swatted his hand away. They had failed…the demon had won._

_"Dad….Dad, I'm sorry, but there is no time. I have to get you to the car before the demon returns" Sammy begged his father to understand. John looked at him and then over at his other son…God, he looked in bad shape._

_"Fine…lets go" was all John would say to Sam._

_Sam carefully helped his father to his feet and helped him out to the car. He took a few moments to open the trunk and carefully placed the colt inside. He then reached for the book Bobby gave him and his pencil…you never can be too careful he thought as he quickly copied the Devil's Trap design onto the roof, doors and hood of the car._

_Dean is gonna kill me, he thought as he threw the book in the trunk and closed the lid. He headed back into the cabin to get his brother. God, there was so much blood…he didn't know how his brother could still be conscious._

_"Dean…heh, are you still in there?" Sam tried to joke as he carefully helped his brother into a sitting position. Dean groaned and his head seemed to have a mind of its own. He couldn't get it to stay up no matter how hard he tried._

_"Thanks Sammy" he whispered._

_"For what?" Sam asked as he tried to get him to his feet, carefully placing his arm over his shoulder. He tried to ignore the sudden indrawn breath as his brother started to move with him towards the car._

_"Just…thanks…I know you did the right thing, even if he doesn't" Dean tried to look at Sam, but his vision was getting fuzzy._

_"Hurry up Sammy…we gotta move" John shouted from the car as he watched his two sons slowly making progress. He was busy trying to stop the flow of blood from his wound just in case the demon decided to make another appearance…he needed to be ready._

_Sam gently lowered Dean into the back seat. "Hold tight Dean…the hospital is close, I'll have you there in a minute" Sam chuckled as he heard the usual reply from Dean "Take it easy…if you get one scratch on her…I'll kill you!"_

Bobby looked at Dean and John as they absorbed what he had told them so far. Dean snapped his fingers as another light went off in his head. "No wonder that demon couldn't get at us after the accident…Sam had it right…the Devil's Trap repelled the demon!"

John looked sharply at Dean. "What Demon…what happened…I need to know everything!"

Dean told Bobby and John about the battle with the Demon. "I don't know exactly what happened…things are still a little fuzzy from that time…but I think Sammy was responsible for the demon leaving before the ambulance came."

"Damn right he was…didn't he tell you Dean? The demon tried to possess him, just like it did your father…but he wouldn't let it…he managed to prevent it from gaining full control over him."

John sharply inhaled…his son had stopped the demon! His pride in his son soared as he realized that the demon had not won…it left without its' prize…it didn't get Sammy.

"Why didn't he tell us…damn it…that's the first thing he should have said when I woke up…we need to get out of here… we have to…"

"Did you give him the chance, John?" Bobby asked the question quietly, silencing any further commands that John was getting ready to issue.

"Your son not only prevented the demon from getting to you and Dean in the car, but he got hold of me to make sure that certain objects would be safe…he then handled all the inquiries, which I might add would have made you proud Dean…that boy shore can spin a likely tale…he may even be as good as me"

"That's my boy" sighed Dean

"He has been keeping a watchful eye on both of you ever since you left the car. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't slept since the accident. So John, your _weak son_ seems to have done a pretty good job if you ask me…but then you didn't, did you? Bobby stated as he looked John in the eye.

"John, you have been so busy trying to kill the demon, you never stopped to see you were killing your son---no one is to blame for what happened except the demon. You all did your best, which I might add, is probably better than what most would have done in your situation. The battle is not over, it has just begun. But the prize here is not revenge for your wife's death, but the soul of your son Sam"

Bobby started to rise from the chair as he finished, "Ok, sermon over…man I haven't spoken that many words in years!" Dean sat chewing on his lower lip deep in thought while John stared at Bobby.

"You think I'm in this just to get revenge…this has always been about Sammy and Dean. I do what I do to keep them safe. I couldn't bear it if something happened to them!" John started to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. Bobby helped him sit up and handed him the crutches leaning against the wall.

"Dad, _I know that_, but Sammy doesn't…you know he is different than us…why can't you understand that your approval means more to him than anything else? Dean looked at his father and continued.

"You have to know that Sam is already feeling guilty about Mom's death and Jessica's death. He has been blaming himself…something you two have in common by the way…for something he could not prevent. No one is to blame, bad things happen…the only one to blame is the demon."

"Dean, I know son, but how can I protect you and Sam if I can't trust that you will do what is necessary to end this? How many more people will die now because you and Sam could not let me go?" John stood and carefully walked over towards Dean's bed.

"Who said you needed to protect us…we need to protect _each other_…be there for _each other_…we are all we have left!" Dean looked away, embarrassed at letting his father see this softer side. He normally reserved that side of his personality for his brother…but maybe, it was time to let his father see behind the warriors mask…just this once.

John gently touched his son's shoulder, willing him to look at him. _When had things gotten so screwed up?_ "Dean…Dean, I do understand. But you have to understand…I'm your father, it's _my job_ to protect you boys…"

"And it's _my job_ to protect you and Sammy…maybe we should acknowledge that Sammy has a role in this protection racket too" sighed Dean. "We need to talk to him Dad, he'll have worked himself up good by this time."

Suddenly the object of their discussion appeared in the doorway. Before any of them could react he stepped into the room and fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. _Here we go again_, sighed Dean as he pulled the IV from his arm and started to get out of the bed…

TBC

* * *

Raven524: Just wanted to thank all of you who are sending your reviews…they kept me going further than I thought this story would go. I'll keep the chapters coming if you keep R&R! Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8 Vision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 8 – Vision**

_Sam was standing outside an old farmhouse peering through the window. "How the hell did he get here?" He looked around trying to get his bearings…but other than the water tower, all he could see was the dirt road and fields beyond. _

_Sam opened the door slowly, surprised that it was unlocked, almost as if it was beckoning him in, but into what? Before he could decide whether or not to move forward, he heard it….the same scream he had heard many times before…only that had been in his nightmares!_

_Sam raced up the stairs towards the sound. He wasn't sure what he could do, all he knew was that he had to stop the screaming…stop it before it was too late. As he got to the top of the stairs, he cautiously moved forward towards the open bedroom door. He inhaled sharply as he saw the young girl pinned to the wall with blood dripping from her chest._

_The girl was terrified. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, all she knew was the excruciating pain. She willed her body to move away from the source of her pain…but she couldn't get away. She looked out the window to the sky beyond as if it could provide her answers, but none came. All she could do was meet the eyes of her attacker…those horrible yellow eyes…_

Bobby reached over and put a hand on Dean's shoulder to keep him from leaving the bed. John moved as quickly as he could to stand over by his youngest son. "Sammy….Sam…what's going on?"

But Sam wasn't responding, he continued to rock back and forth on his knees, holding his head as his eyes continued their vacant stare. John reached down and placed a calming hand on Sam's head…hoping the contact would bring him out of whatever nightmare he was in.

_How many more will die psychic boy_….Sammy shuddered as he slowly raised his head up to meet his father's eyes. John put a hand on Sam's arm to help him to his feet and was startled by the violent reaction…Sam shoved the hand away as he stood up on shaky legs. He stared at his father with a look of loathing. "Don't touch me…I mean it…just leave me alone!"

"SAMMY…snap out of it man…you're safe" yelled Dean as he tried once again to get out of the bed. He knew that Sammy was still partially held by his latest vision. John started to back away from his son as he also realized that Sam was not reacting to him, but rather the monster he had been in the cabin.

"Sammy…Sam…it's me, it's your father…calm down and have a seat before you fall down" John barked the order, hoping some part of his son would recognize him…praying he would.

Sam shook his head trying to clear some of the fog away. "Ow…man, I gotta stop doing that!" Sam winced as he placed a hand on the neck brace. It was hard to tell which was hurting worse…his head or his neck. He slowly walked over to the chair that Bobby held out for him and sat down. He didn't look up again, but just sat massaging his forehead…willing the pain to recede.

"Sammy…come on bro'…tell me what happened…I can't help you if you don't tell me" stated Dean in a calming voice…the same voice he always used to coax Sam from his latest nightmare. At least he hoped that was what it was…he tried to get a better look at Sam's face. He remembered those few moments in the car when Sam was fighting the demon…a cold chill ran down his spine as he waited for a response.

"Dad, I'm sorry" came the soft reply from the dejected looking boy on the chair. "Look...I know it's you, it's just…my vision…the other night…all of it seems to be a jumble right now. Just give me a minute…ok?"

John watched as his youngest boy tried to recover. He was shocked at the vulnerability he saw in the young man's eyes…a look that was quickly masked as Sam began to try to put the pieces together. "Take your time son." John said gently as he made his way back to his bed.

"Heh…are you ok Sammy?" Dean asked again as he waited for the usual response.

"It's Sam… I'm just fine." Sam looked at his older brother gathering strength from his gaze as he started to relate what he had seen. There was shocked silence in the room as the occupants realized what the vision meant. The Demon was still nearby and unless something was done, another innocent would die shortly.

"Are you sure this wasn't a nightmare Sam?" asked John. "You haven't had too much sleep lately...are you sure it was a vision?

"Yeah…my visions feel different…I can always tell the difference…I just can't explain how. What I don't get is why…why would the demon be attacking so soon? There was no family, no infant, only the woman in my vision…why is he doing this?" Sam looked at his father as if he might have the answers.

"I'm not sure son, all I know for sure is that while I was possessed by the son-of-a-bitch, all he thought about was you…it was almost a hunger that he had to fill…and yet, I also sensed fear…I don't know…it doesn't make sense…I just wish I had been able to send him back to the hell he came from!" As soon as the words were out, John realized it was the wrong thing to say. Sam looked away, but not before he could see the hurt his words had caused…_damn, why is this so hard?_

"Dad, don't worry…just give us a few more days to recover and we'll get back on his ass…I'm looking forward to killing the son-of-a-bitch!" said Dean as he painfully lowered himself back into a more comfortable position. He knew Sammy and he knew that his father's thoughtless words would be taken the wrong way. _Ok, damage control time…._

"Look you two, the guilt trip is getting a little old here. I can't believe you two, so willing to accept the blame…_it's going to kill you both_…so, I'm only going to say this one more time…the only one responsible for anything bad that has happened is that damn demon…no one else! If I have to get out of this bed and beat some sense into both of you…I will!"

Sam chuckled as he replied, "I'd pay to see you try to whoop Dad…in fact, let me give you a hand out of that bed…" Sam and John both laughed at the wounded look on Dean's face.

"Sure…sure, just kick the wounded man when he's down…jeez!" Dean was glad to see both his father and brother with a smile on their face. He only wished it would stay there for a little while. But he knew the moment of levity would not last long.

Bobby cleared his throat as he smiled at the interchange. "Well, sounds like things are getting back to normal around here…at least as normal as it ever gets with the Winchester family! I hate to leave the party…but I have to get home and feed the new mutt…my last one kind of disappeared."

"Thanks for everything Bobby" said Sam as he rose to shake this hand. "I don't know what we would have done without you"

"No problem, any time. Just let me know when you are ready to leave. I have that little hide out ready just as you requested Sam…and son, try to take care of yourself too…won't do them any good if you fall flat on your face"

"I don't know, might be an improvement…especially the way it's looking lately" chimed in Dean as he watched Bobby walk out the door.

"Ok boys, so here is what I think we need to do about this demon…." stated John as he settled back onto his bed.

* * *

_Oh yes, he could feel the anguish of the youngest Winchester…now all he had to do was remove a few distractions…and the boy would be his!"_

* * *

TBC

Raven524: Wow, thanks for all the great reviews…I'm glad you are all enjoying it as much as I am in writing it. Keep the reviews coming!


	9. Chapter 9 Distractions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 9 – Distractions**

Both boys looked at their father in astonishment as John started to give them their marching orders. "Ok…obviously, the first thing we need to do is get out of this hospital. We are too exposed here…we can set up camp…Sam, Bobby mentioned that he had a place for us…do you know how far that is?

"Dad, I can't believe you…Dean can't leave yet, look at him…he can barely move with the damage that was done to his chest…not to mention the blood loss. The doctor said he would not be able to leave for at least another day or two. Besides, you're still in a cast and I'm…well, I'm not exactly in perfect condition either…we certainly can't hope to take the demon on again so soon!" _I'm not as good as Dean in a fight either…after all I'm the weak one_, thought Sam dismally as he turned away from his father's intent gaze.

"Damn it Sammy, listen to me. Can't you understand that it's _you_ that I need to get out of here…_you're_ not safe! John ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out why his son always made things so hard. Just as he was about to give his next order…the door opened and in walked a nurse.

"Hi boys! My name is Sherry. I know that you two probably don't remember me, but Sam and I have been spending a lot of time together lately" she grinned as she winked at Sam.

Sam started to squirm as he saw both his father's and Dean's eyebrows shoot up. "Hi Sherry, nice to see you today…ahh…any word yet on when these two can get out of here?"

"The doctor will be in shortly to discuss it with you…of course, your brother Dean can stay a few more days…I wouldn't mind" Sherry said as she walked towards Dean's bed with the thermometer in her hand.

"Hey…what are you planning on doing with that?" asked Dean as he flirted back. Man she was a knock-out—maybe a few more days wouldn't be too bad after all.

Sam was watching the interchange with a slight frown. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was off…he had spent time with Sherry and while she was always friendly…she was a little more reserved. Sam rubbed absently at his aching temples…_man, I need to get some sleep…I'm starting to suspect everything and everyone—paranoid, that's what I'm becoming_…

"Helloo…Sammy…where are you?" Dean noticed the younger man's distraction as the nurse fussed with the blankets. "Earth to Sammy, are you in there?

"Yes…just thinking…something you should try once in awhile…you know with your upstairs brain!" Sam smiled as his brother give him a wink and returned to flirting with the blonde nurse. Some things never change. Sam looked over at his father who also seemed lost in thought.

"Well, looks good Dean, no fever. How about you Mr. Hardacher, can I get you anything before I leave?

"Yes, could you ask the doctor to come in as soon as he is ready…I want to get out of here today!"

Both Sam and Dean sighed. Once their father was on a mission, nothing could stop him. The nurse looked a little startled at the abrupt command issued by John, but she recovered quickly. "I'll see what I can do…see you later!" Sherry winked again at Dean as she turned to leave the room.

"Jeez, Dean, what did it take this time…10 seconds? You must be getting slow…" joked Sam

"There is no time for this now boys…Sam, the location of the safe house, where is it?" John started to get up from the bed. He had to get out of here…he had to regain control.

Dean sighed as he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. _God, his whole body hurt_…Dean struggled to stand, hoping that his legs would support him. He knew that once his father saw the doctor, nothing would keep him from getting them out of here. As he stood, the room suddenly began to move and his vision started to get fuzzy. His quick indrawn breath was not missed by Sam who moved to keep his brother from falling flat on his face.

Sam saw red as he helped Dean carefully back onto the bed. He took a few moments to arrange the blankets carefully around his brother. "Stay put Dean…you're in no condition to be moving around like that. Dad, I can't believe you…you selfish…all you can think about is getting back to the hunt! What about Dean…you remember him…he's the one you…I mean the one the demon almost killed a few days ago. You can't keep treating us like this…Dean is staying right here until the doctor says it's ok for him to leave!"

Sam glared at his father daring him to argue further; when he heard a soft voice behind him. "Ahh…remember me…do I get a vote here?" Dean sighed; his father and Sam couldn't get along for more than 2 minutes…it was beginning to wear him out.

John took a deep breath and looked over at the pale face of his oldest son. Sam was right; he looked like he was ready to pass out again. John ran a weary hand over his face and tried to figure out how to explain to Sam what he needed.

"Sam, it's not safe here…not for any of us. How long before the demon or one of his minions finds us here? We need to get somewhere safe…then we can begin trying to figure out how to help the young woman in your vision…I need to know that you two will be safe while I…"

Before Sam could reply, the door opened again and the doctor walked through; followed closely by Sherry. "I found the doctor for you Mr. Hardacher."

The doctor moved to John's bed and extended his hand. "I'm Doctor Murphy…I have been the one taking care of you and your sons…I understand you want to leave?"

John could see that Sam was getting ready to jump in but held up his hand. "Just tell me how we are all doing…including my youngest boy, Sam." John realized that Sam had not mentioned his injuries since he woke up. He took a closer look and saw the exhaustion written all over his face. He bet that Sam also should have been in a hospital bed.

"Ok, let's start with you. You had a concussion, your leg was broken and you have a number of bruises and cuts from the crash. Even though I would like to keep you for another 24 hours to make sure there will be no other problems…you could leave today. I will write you a prescription for the pain and you will still need complete bed rest for at least another day or two."

Sam couldn't suppress the chuckle when the Doctor suggested bed rest…he couldn't remember the last time his father had had any serious down time.

"Sherry here will get you the necessary release forms and I am also ordering a final shot of antibiotics, just to make sure that you won't develop an infection." The doctor turned to look at Sam, who had been relatively quiet since he entered the room.

"And you young man…where to begin. First, I thought I told you to get some rest and food…I can see that you still have not followed my advice. But then, I guess that doesn't surprise me…I can't believe you are still on your feet." The doctor turned back to John as he continued.

"Your son also had a concussion, severe bruising on the chest and head and a strained neck. He has been given muscle relaxants to help with the pain from his neck and shoulders, but I doubt he is taking them. Since he refused to be admitted to the hospital, all I can recommend is that you get him to rest…if that is possible!"

Both John and Dean were looking at Sam as he was making a study of one of the floor tiles. _Damn the doctor…why couldn't he just forget about him_.

"Your other son had a few other problems in addition to the concussion and loss of blood. The chest wound was deep and actually damaged some of the muscle underneath. He will need some physical therapy to allow him full motion of his upper body again… but in time he should recover fully. I would recommend that he stay in the hospital at least until we can remove the stitches and make sure that he has had time to build up his strength. Preferably another 48 hours at least…"

Dean winced…physical therapy…two more days…shit…how was he suppose to protect them when he couldn't even get out of bed. "Dad, I'm fine…just give me minute and I can check out with you..." Dean said quietly as he started to sit up again.

"No, the doctor is right. I almost lost you son and don't want to take another chance." John held up his had as he saw his older son getting ready to argue. "Let's compromise…why don't we both sign out tomorrow…will that work for you doctor?"

The doctor shrugged and indicated once again the Sherry would be in with the paperwork for them to sign. Sherry followed the doctor out the door as John settled back onto the bed.

"Dad…Dad, what are you doing?" asked Dean as he settled back down onto the bed. "I thought you wanted us out of here today."

"I do, but I want Sammy to get some rest and he won't do that unless you and I are here…so, this is an order _you will follow_ Samuel…I will watch over Dean tonight…I want you to go to the safe house and get things ready for Dean and I. Then I want you to get some sleep…_No arguments_…understand?"

"Dad, Sammy will be unprotected, you can't let him go alone!" exclaimed Dean.

"He will be fine Dean because first of all, he has handled himself well throughout this entire episode without help from either you or I and secondly…I'm calling Bobby to keep watch while he sleeps!" John smiled as he saw his young son's look of confusion. This was as close as John would ever get to saying the words that he knew Sam needed to hear…_I'm proud of you son_.

* * *

Sherry was busy getting the paperwork ready for the Winchesters…things could not have gone better. She had hung around outside the door after the doctor left and heard the plans that were made regarding Sam. _Divide and conquer_…always the best strategy and one the demon knew well.

Now the doctor had mentioned a shot for both Dean and John…_this is going to be fun_!

* * *

TBC

Raven524: Again thanks for the reviews…I decided to give the boys a little more R&R time (chuckle)--keep the reviews coming!


	10. Chapter 10 It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 10 – It Begins**

The decision made, Sam had no choice but to obey his father. Sam knew when he could push his father and when to give in…and this time, he decided to give in. Besides, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep going. Sam still felt something was off, but he couldn't figure out exactly why he was feeling uneasy. It must just be me, thought Sam as he got ready to leave for the safe house. Bobby would meet him there.

"Hey, bro'…now I'm gonna trust you with these again…can we try to bring it back in one piece this time? Dean tossed the keys to his precious Impala at Sam. "I mean it…if you get one scratch on her…"

"I know…I know…you're going to kill me" chuckled Sam as he turned to look at his brother. Dean still looked pale and seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open. He knew his Dad was more than able to look after Dean, but he still felt like he was letting him down somehow.

"What…what's going through that freaky head of yours now Sam?" Dean watched as Sam tried to hide the haunted look that had been in his eyes a few moments before. "Aw….Sammy, it's going to be ok. Look, Dad is right…you look like shit…a few hours sleep will put the roses back into those pale…er purple…cheeks!"

Sam sighed as if the world rested on his shoulders alone. "I'm fine Dean, and you're right, I am a little tired…it's just…" Sam absently rubbed his temple as he tried to explain to Dean what he was feeling. "I feel like something isn't right here…I can't explain it…but I actually was worried about your nurse earlier…she seemed, I don't know off, you know?"

Dean had learned to listen to Sam's "feelings" over the past year. He seemed to have an uncanny ability to sense trouble…even when none was apparent to everyone else. "Sam…look, Dad will be on guard and I will keep my little friend here (indicating the knife concealed under his pillow) real close, ok…you gotta take care of yourself. I can't believe you refused medical treatment! You need to get some sleep or you won't be any good to us when we go after the demon again!"

Just then, John came back from the nurses' station where he had completed the paperwork for their release and made a quick call to Bobby. He wanted to make sure that Sam was protected tonight. He was also sure that if Sam had overheard his conversation, he would have been insulted that John was hiring another _babysitter_ for him…if only the kid would understand.

"Ok Sammy, it's all set…Bobby will meet you at the safe house and help you get it ready for us. You are to stay there…do you understand? No side trips!" John walked over to sit beside Dean's bed. He planned to stay there until they left tomorrow…no sleeping for him. Besides, he needed the time to plan his next moves.

"Sure Dad….ummmm…I left a package for you in the closet that will come in handy…you know, better to be safe than sorry." Sam had brought up some additional supplies from the Impala's trunk earlier.

"Don't worry about me" smirked Dean. "I believe I'm looking forward to my sponge bath with Sherry later and a nice long massage from the cute Therapist in the morning. You just go hang out with Bobby…"

Sam could hear his brother's laughing as he walked down the hall. _Well at least some of us are going to have fun,_ he thought as he made his way to the Impala.

* * *

Sherry watched as the youngest Winchester walked slowly down the hall. She noticed that he kept looking at her as he walked past—she had to hurry before the young hunter changed his mind. If everything went as planned, by this time tomorrow her master would have his prize along with the rest of the Winchester pests.

Sherry licked her lips as she thought about the fun she could have with Dean before her master killed him…yes, it was time to get started…

* * *

Dean was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as he studied his father. He still shuddered when he heard his father's voice…the voice that delivered the hateful words to him while he was trapped on the wall. _Damn that demon_…he wasn't going to take anything else from this family…if he had to walk through hell and back to prevent it.

"Dean, you need to get your rest son" said John softly as he watched the unguarded emotions flick across his son's face. He wondered how either of his sons could look at him after…Bobby was wrong…John didn't view Sam as the weak link in the Winchester Family chain…he was…he should have been able to keep the demon out…he should have been able to protect his sons.

"Dad, do you think Sam will be ok…I mean, he should have been admitted to the hospital…he really looked bad when he left here." Dean couldn't help but worry…he didn't like giving up his position as chief protector…even if he knew that Bobby was more than capable of the job.

"He'll be fine Dean…now go to sleep…that's an order!" John sighed as Dean true to form, followed the order and fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, John started when the door opened to admit Sherry. As soon as he realized that she belonged here, he relaxed. The doctor had mentioned that he wanted both him and Dean to get another shot of antibiotics. While John wasn't thrilled with another shot…he also didn't want to have to worry about an infection from his bullet wound.

"Hi there Mr. Hardacher" said Sherry as she set down the tray containing two shots.

"Just call me John"

"Ok, John. I have the shots the doctor ordered for you and your Son. Now if you would just get into the bed…"

"No way, just give it to me here"

"But John, we have to give it to you in your hip…just for a minute please?

John grudgingly got up and got back into the bed as he prepared to get the shot. He felt a quick pinch and a slight burning sensation as the nurse quickly administered the shot. John rolled over and immediately felt dizzy. _Wow, I must have been more tired than I thought_…he tried to focus on the smiling Nurse. Suddenly a chill ran down his spine…the eyes that had been blue, were now as dark as night.

John struggled to get up…he had to protect his son. The possessed nurse just held his shoulders down until he was almost out. Just before he lost consciousness he heard a low voice chuckling.

"_Now Johnny boy, let's play hide and seek. I'm gonna hide your boy and you get to seek him. I told you that you would see your sons die and I always follow through with my promises. Oh, and don't take too long, you know once you taste blood…you never can get enough…"_

John groaned and tried to warn his eldest son "Deaaaaaaaaan….." But Dean couldn't hear, he was busy with a nightmare of his own.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 11 – Second Thoughts**

"_Now Johnny boy, let's play hide and seek. I'm gonna hide your boy and you get to seek him. I told you that you would see your sons die and I always follow through with my promises. Oh, and don't take too long, you know once you taste blood…you never can get enough…"_

Sherry watched with an evil smile as John Winchester moaned in his sleep. This had almost been too easy, she thought.

"Dad….Daaaad…no…please Dad" Dean was trapped at the cabin, fighting for his life as the demon in his father's body was draining the life from him. He had to break free…he had to save them…he just had to…failure was not something Dean Winchester accepted.

Sherry moved quickly over to the young hunter's bed. She gently rolled him over and administered the shot. Dean opened his eyes briefly and smiled…"Time for my sponge bath?"

"Sure honey, you're going to get a bath…a blood bath."

As Dean fell back asleep, Sherry went into the hallway and brought back the wheelchair she had left outside the door. With her demon strength it was an easy matter to transfer the sleeping man to the chair. She tucked in the blanket around him and turned to leave.

"See you soon Johnny Boy" she snickered as she left the room.

* * *

Luckily the safe house was only 45 minutes away from the hospital. It was an old hunter's shack, deep in the woods. Sam shuddered as he realized it was similar to the one that they had stayed in that night. He parked the Impala and couldn't resist giving her a slight pat on the dash board…_nice to have you back_ he said silently as he started to get out of the car.

Sam groaned as he pulled his weary body from the car. Every bone in his body ached…maybe he would take one of those muscle relaxants tonight…God knows his body could use it. Sam reached into the back seat to get his usual duffle bag and sighing went to sling it over his shoulder. _Damn, I can't believe I keep forgetting_…pain radiated down his neck as he quickly dropped the bag.

"Hey there Sam…you need a hand?" asked Bobby as he saw the grimace on the young man's face.

"Ah…thanks! I keep forgetting about my neck…especially since I finally took off that stupid brace…man talk about uncomfortable." Sam followed Bobby into the cabin. He noticed that the doors and windows had already been salted. He also laughed as he saw the same "roach motel" on the ceiling as the one that trapped Meg at Bobby's.

"I got dinner on the table boy…and I don't want to hear nothing about my franks and beans…you'll eat 'em and like 'em"

Bobby watched as Sam slowly made his way to the table. He deposited the hunters bag into the only bedroom and returned to make sure the boy ate.

"Thanks again Bobby…I don't know what I would have done without you the past few days." Sam tried a spoonful of beans, but he was so tired, he didn't think he could get them down. Although, one look at Bobby's face told him he better try real hard.

"No problem…I just did what you told me to do Sammy. I gotta say, putting the Devils Trap on the car the way you did was a real good trick! I bet that bastard never saw that coming!"

"I'm just glad it worked"

Sam shook his head as he still had a feeling that he should have stayed with Dean. Bobby noticed the faraway look in his eyes as Sam played with his food.

"Want to talk about it?

Sam had spent many hours talking to Bobby on the phone…mostly to stay awake, but he had to admit, the man helped him feel safe. Bobby never pried and only commented when he felt the need. Sam had never opened up to anyone before like this…except of course Dean.

"I don't know, Bobby. I keep having this bad feeling about a nurse at the hospital…and no, before you ask, she's not my type!"

"Did you talk to Dean about it?

"Well, I started to…but he was so tired and I figured…well…I figured it was just my overactive imagination. I don't know how Dad and Dean do it…all those nights of keeping watch…I'm just not cut out for this kind of work" sighed Sam as he took another bite of beans. Bobby stayed quiet, letting Sam continue on his own.

"It just…I get these feelings sometimes…like with Meg, I knew something was off, but I couldn't tell what it was. Dean ragged me about it so much that I actually started to think I was crazy…that is until the Deva's attacked."

Sam stopped playing with his food and looked up at Bobby with such a lost look in his eyes that Bobby felt he need to say something.

"Sammy…Dean told me about your gifts and he also told me that you were having trouble accepting them. Now I don't know much about visions or telekinesis, but I do know that you are a powerful force for good in this God forsaken land. Dean has relied on your intuition on more than one occasion…I don't understand why you can't have the same faith in your abilities as your brother."

"You mean my curse! I can't control it…any of it. What good is a gift that can't help me protect the ones that I love?"

Bobby reached across the table and grabbed Sam's arm, forcing him to make eye contact with him. "Maybe…just maybe, you need to go with your feelings…better yet, don't think of them as feelings, but rather instincts…every good hunter has instincts and believe me from what I see…yours are pretty good. The trick is to learn to trust your instincts and then act, even when it feels crazy. Trust yourself Sammy…I know Dean does."

Sam looked at Bobby for a minute and made his decision…"Let's head back to the hospital…I have a nurse to check on—boy Dean will kill me if I interrupt his sponge bath!"

"Yeah, but she might _kill him_ if your instincts are correct. Finish eating…I'll grab a few things and call your Daddy to let him know we are coming…I don't want my head blown off because he is not expecting us!" Bobby went to get his bag out of the truck parked in back of the cabin.

Suddenly Sam's eyes lost focus as he dropped the fork and grabbed his head. _Not again_ he groaned as his nightmare began again.

_Sam was back at the same house as before. Only this time he was at the head of the stairs. He already was prepared for what he would see…or at least he thought he was._

_The girl was still trapped on the wall, her life's blood draining away as the demon looked on. But this time she appeared to be looking at someone on the bed—as if she was begging him to come to her aid. Curious, Sam walked into the room and looked down on the bed…it couldn't be…how could that have happened? _

_Sam almost choked as he saw the face of his brother looking up at him, blood once again leaking from his chest and mouth. "Sammy….please...help me!"_

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Instinct

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 12 – Instincts **

_Sam was back at the same house as before. Only this time he was at the head of the stairs. He already was prepared for what he would see…or at least he thought he was._

_The girl was still trapped on the wall, her life's blood draining away as the demon looked on. But this time she appeared to be looking at someone on the bed—as if she was begging him to come to her aid. Curious, Sam walked into the room and looked down on the bed…it couldn't be…how could that have happened. _

_Sam almost choked as he saw the face of his brother looking up at him, blood once again leaking from his chest and mouth. "Sammy….please...help me!"_

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder as the room came back into focus. As he rubbed his sore head, he began to push himself up from the table…a groan escaped his lips as he sank back down. His body was giving up…too many days with too little sleep and not enough food was catching up with him.

"Sammy…what can I do?" asked a worried Bobby. Dean had described an episode to him, but he never thought he would get to see one. Sam was not looking good at all. What little color the kid had, was now gone. He had to be using his last reserves. Bobby reached for his cell phone and dialed John…he would know what to do.

Unfortunately, the phone just rang and then went to voice mail. "Damn it John…answer the God Damn phone…Sammy needs you!" Bobby hung up and tried to help Sam towards the bedroom.

Sam could feel someone trying to help him stand. He opened one eye and realized that Bobby intended to take him into the bedroom.

"No…no, Bobby I have to get to Dean now!" Sam took a step back and started towards the front door muttering to himself. He had to get the computer…he had to find that house. Somehow he knew that Dean was no longer at the hospital…_Damn it! He was failing his brother again_.

Bobby watched silently as Sam came back into the house and set the computer on the table. All he heard for the next 10 minutes was the sound of the computer keys. "Aha…Gotcha!" announced a triumphant Sam. He quickly wrote down an address and gave it to Bobby.

"Listen…I have to get to Dean, there is no more time. This is the address where you and Dad can meet me. I'm heading over there now."

"Whoa there son—your Daddy will slit my throat if I let you go after this demon on your own. I know you are worried, but we need to do a little planning before you take this son-of-a-bitch on. You're no good to Dean if you are dead."

"Bobby…there is no time. You told me to go with my instincts…so that is what I'm doing. I need you to go check on Dad, make sure he is ok and then bring him to the house. Besides, I'm not going to barge in until I have checked it out…with luck, you two should be there by the time I'm ready to go in."

Bobby didn't buy a word of what Sam was saying…he knew that if he felt Dean was in danger, he would rush in without regard to his own life. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of a way to keep the stubborn boy from following his advice.

"Great, no one ever listens to me…except when it will lead to disaster! Go ahead, I'll pick up your Daddy and meet you there. But for the sake of my ass…please be careful! If anything happens to you, your Daddy's going to chew me a new one!

With that Bobby took off in the truck. Sam calmly went out to the Impala. He opened the trunk and removed the items he needed, placing them in his trusty duffle bag. This time when he slung it over his shoulders, he didn't wince—there would be time for pain later. Now he needed to help his brother…he needed to save Dean.

* * *

John groaned as he forced his weary eyes open. What's that ringing? It took a few moments for him to groggily reach for his phone. As soon as he saw the caller id, he snapped alert—then he noticed the empty bed beside him as it all came back. "Dean" he whispered as he listened to Bobby's message and quickly dialed the number.

* * *

Dean slowly came to as he felt a pain in his chest. He tried to move his arm to see what was causing the problem when he realized with a start that he couldn't move his arms or legs. "What the fu…" he exclaimed as he tried to focus his weary eyes. 

Great, now where was he? The last thing he remembered was that nice nurse coming in to give him a sponge bath---oh God, Sammy tried to warn him. As he looked at the person who just entered the room, he realized that Sammy's instincts had been right on target. He was looking into the dark eyes of the nurse.

"So, you are finally awake. I was beginning to think that you would sleep through our therapy session this morning." The nurse smiled cruelly as she moved closer to the bed. "I thought that before our company arrives, we would have a little fun"

Dean followed her eyes to see a terrified girl standing against the wall opposite the bed. The possessed nurse calmly walked in front of the girl, gently touching her cheek. The girl flinched and began to whimper as she turned her terrified eyes towards Dean.

Dean struggled with his bonds, trying to get loose. But his struggles only brought on pain as he tried to use his abused muscles. "Hey…nurse Kratchet…I didn't realize that you liked it both ways!"

Sherry turned towards Dean with an amused smile on her face. "So you want to play?"

Dean tried to take a deep breath as he watched the woman/demon approach the bed…Man, this is not gonna be good…

* * *

As Bobby pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, it didn't surprise him that John was already out front impatiently walking back and forth on his crutches. The truck did not even completely stop before John had jumped into the truck with a look of murder in his eyes. 

"How could you let him go there…I told you to keep him at the cabin, even if you had to tie him down. So help me God, if he dies I'll…."

Bobby calmly let the man next to him rant. He knew that John was desperately worried about his sons and God help him, he may have sent Sam to his death. But he felt he needed to explain to John why Sam had to be a part of this.

"John, I know you want to protect Sam, but it's time you realized—you're little Sammy has done the unforgivable…he's grown up."

John stopped and looked at Bobby as if he had grown two heads. "What the hell does that mean—I know he's grown up!"

"Well you sure don't act like it. Would you be as upset if Dean had been the one to attempt this rescue?"

"I don't want either of my boys to get hurt" ground out John

"Of course not, but then you expect Dean to protect Sam don't you? Don't bother answering, just listen. Sam needs to be a part of this team…not just on the sidelines that you have put him on. I don't know why Sam has these gifts, and I don't know if they will make the difference at the end of the day…but I do know that your son Sam is strong in his own right. Maybe not in the same way as Dean, but together those two can accomplish almost anything."

John just stared at Bobby as he let the words sink in. He never thought about what Sam wanted…that was always the problem. He was so used to protecting him---he knew since that night that Sam would be special. He also knew that because of his powers, Sam would be a target. That is why he had been so hard on the boy. He just didn't anticipate the stubborn streak in his son—the light that no matter how hard his father tried to hide, would always break out and shine for all to see.

"Now, that is two sermons in less than two days—don't make me do another! The next one will be at the end of my shotgun!"

The two men continued on into the night…hoping that they would get there in time.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Plan in Motion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 13 – Plan in Motion **

As darkness fell, Sam parked the Impala in a clump of trees about a half mile from the farmhouse. Aware that sound carries in the country…he could only hope that the Impala's powerful engine did not give him away. Unfortunately, the original adrenaline rush was wearing off and Sam wasn't sure that he could even make the half mile hike.

He put his head on the steering wheel as if he could absorb some of the strength from the car itself. _Man, how many times could I go through this_, he asked himself and was shocked at the answer—**_as many times as it takes_**!

Sam looked into the duffle bag on the seat next to him and began to check his supplies. A trip back to the car would not be an option, so he needed to bring everything he might need—_you can't be too careful. _He remembered uttering those words in the hotel room in Chicago, it seemed like that had become his mantra lately.

Sam looked over towards the house and listened to the unnatural quiet. Not even a cricket to break the silence. He noticed the only light in the house was in the upstairs window—calling to him. He only hoped he was in time as he exited the car and started the long hike towards his brother.

* * *

Sherry figured she would have plenty of time to play with her new toy. She knew the shot that she gave John would keep him out until the morning and from the sounds of the conversation in the hospital room---Sam would not be able to get the energy up to come to the rescue until then either. 

She was also sure that Sam would come alone—her father had assured her that his loyatly to his brother, the guilt planted in his mind and enforced by his father would drive him to her. So, even if he did come early, she was sure she could easily subdue him for her father. After all, he looked like he was dead on his feet when he left and the knowledge she gained from the nurse's mind confirmed that with his injuries, he would be no match for her.

She couldn't wait to bleed the bitch so she could communicate with her father. He would be so proud of the way she had set the trap. Now all she had to do was wait to spring it. But first, time to play with the bait.

Dean tried to keep his eyes open as he quietly talked to the terrified girl in the room with him. She was tied to the wall in a way that had to be uncomfortable. "Hi, my name is Dean—what's yours?

"Mary….Mary Johnson…who is that crazy woman?"

"Well that's kind of a long story…so are you doing anything later?"

The girl giggled and seemed to calm down as Dean used his humor to alleviate some of her fears. Damn…he wished he had his knife!

Before he could go any further with his list of wishes, Sherry entered the room dressed in a bright red nightgown. She walked passed Mary, showing her the small knife she held in her hands. As the girl began to struggle again the demon began to laugh.

"Don't worry bitch…your time won't come until our company arrives. But I have a treat for you, I'm going to let you watch while I have some fun!

Dean watched as Sherry moved to the side of his bed. The darkness of her eyes searing his soul as he started to remember the last time he was held by a demon—one with yellow eyes.

"So, do you get out much bitch?" Dean replied as he tried to move as far away from the woman as his ropes would allow.

"My, my…are you ready to have some fun? I know that I am…let's just get rid of this ugly hospital gown shall we?" She moved closer and began to run the knife under the neck of the gown, cutting it away and exposing the wounds from his previous encounter. Dean was left with just his briefs and he was getting cold.

"Ah…as a nurse you should know that drafts can lead to pneumonia"

"Hmmm…such a pretty boy. Did you know that this body wanted you from the moment you came into the emergency room…I can feel her desire. Yet she was willing to ignore her feelings—of course until I dropped in!" The demon laughed as she watched Dean's anger surge as he once again struggled to free himself.

"Why waste energy, you are mine for the night and I want to play…so let's begin by getting rid of these ugly stitches. Oh by the way, this might hurt just a little bit."

* * *

Sam had arrived at the house in less time than he thought he would. He stopped in the shadows on the porch, holding his breath as he peered through the front room window. He could see the stair case from his vision and the light at the top of the stairs that must be coming from the bedroom. 

So far so good, he thought as he tried the door. Of course, it was locked. But that was no problem, Sam pulled out his lock picks and started to work. Less than a minute later, he slowly opened the door and entered the house. He stopped at the end of the stairs and quietly pulled out a rope. On the way over he had come up with a plan…he wasn't sure that it would work, but then if it didn't, he'd never know because he would be dead.

He heard a moan from the top of the stairs…it sounded familiar. Sam's suspicions were confirmed when he heard a familiar voice.

"Damn it, you bitch! When I get loose, I'm going to kill your ass…you hear me!"

* * *

Dean was definitely in trouble. The demon was straddling his hips making it almost impossible to move as she used her small knife to cut the stitches on his chest. After each cut, she would lick the blood that began to flow from the wound. The pain was almost unbearable as she leaned on his sore chest to continue her work. 

"20 stitches down…and oh so many left to go" she gloated as Dean turned pale. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

As Sam heard the conversation, his first instinct was to run into the room and stop what the demon was doing. But he knew that he had to have patience. _Hold on Dean—I'm coming!_

Sam quietly tied one end of the rope to the middle of the spindle, mid way up the staircase. He then tied the other side off, hoping that in the dark, it would not be seen until it was too late. He then placed a set of handcuffs, a roll of duct tape and the container of holy water he had brought in his pocket. Finally, he opened his father's journal to the page he needed and set the book aside.

Just as he heard another moan from his brother, Sam calmly walked to the front door and opened it. He let it slam with a loud bang and announced…"Lucie—I'm home!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Payback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 14 – Payback**

"Lucie—I'm home!"

Sherry jumped as she heard the front door slam. It couldn't be…not yet. She didn't get to finish with her toy yet. Well, she'd make sure that whoever was downstairs would pay for interrupting her fun.

Dean groaned as the demon moved to get off him. "Don't go anywhere—I'll be right back" she gloated as she turned to investigate the noise from downstairs.

"Hey…don't hurry on my account…really, I'm comfy…just take your time!" Dean couldn't believe what he heard…what the hell did he think he was doing? There was only one person that would be stupid enough to pull a stunt like this…_Sam_.

* * *

Sam moved into the shadows next to the staircase and waited. He could hear the demon as she moved stealthily to the top of the staircase. He prayed that she would not turn on the lights. He decided to get her moving before she could change her mind. He moved a little further into the shadows and pulled out a penny from his pocket. He almost laughed as the old rhyme; _find a penny pick it up_ ran through his mind. Well here's hoping for luck, sighed Sam as he threw the penny against the opposite wall.

Sherry heard something hit the wall in the dining room. Gotcha, she thought as she quickly moved down the stairs. "Come out, come out wher……argh!"

The demon felt herself falling down the stairs as her foot caught on the step. Sam was ready for her. As she hit the bottom, he quickly jumped on top of her trying to get the hand-cuffs on her before she realized what happened. He got one cuff on when she started to throw him off…his head hit the banister with a loud bang and he started to see stars.

"So, little Sammy wants to play" the demon taunted as she started towards him. Sam quickly brought his legs up and shoved her against the front door. Before she could react, he was back on top of her grabbing for the manacled wrist. Once again, she drove him back towards the stair case. Sam felt a sharp pain in his neck as he hit the stairs again. But this time, he managed to hold onto the open end of the cuffs. He quickly snapped the open end closed around the spindle on the stair case as the demon tried once again to knock him down.

"Ooooo…so you like it kinky big boy" Sherry shouted as she tried to break free from the cuff. Sam tried to slip past her, but she managed to get a shot off hitting him in the eye and snapping his already painful neck. Sam groaned, but refused to let her get the better of him. He moved the pain to the back of his mind and continued to move out of her reach.

Well, it wasn't exactly as Sam had planned, but he'd go with it. He quickly moved away from the demon and pulled out the holy water. He moved in and began dousing the possessed girl. As she screamed in pain, she lashed out at Sam. Sam was hindered slightly by the pain in his neck, but he managed to duck just in time. As he started to read from his father's journal, he heard a noise upstairs.

"Sammy….Sammy…damn it answer me…Sammy!"

Sam continued the exorcism ritual

The demon began to curse as she struggled to remain earthbound. "You think you have won…you haven't won. You're father is already dead and your brother is dying upstairs. You killed them…you killed them with your cowardice. You should have pulled the trigger….ahhhhhh"

Sam hesitated for just a moment as his stomach fell…what if? "Well then, I have nothing left to lose" he said calmly as he continued to chant.

A scream filled the air as a stream of black smoke left the girl. Sherry's body shuddered as the nurse returned to consciousness. "Oh my God, where am I? What happened?"

"Shhhh" replied Sam as he knelt beside the confused woman. He watched as her eyes grew wide when she recognized him and remembered what she had done. "Oh God, Oh God, what have I done?" she cried brokenly.

"It wasn't you…you could not help yourself" Sam said in his calming voice. "Look, just relax here for a minute, I'll be right back. Your safe—the nightmare is over."

Sam turned and walked up the stairs, almost afraid of what he would find. As he stood outside the doorway, his original vision played through his head…there was the girl and on the bed was…"Dean…Dean are you ok?"

"What took you so long bro'? I'm missing my therapy session and I gotta tell you, that therapist, she's smokin'…ah could you get me a blanket or something, it's a little cold in here."

Sam laughed as he walked into the room. He cut the terrified girl down from the wall and then moved over to cut his brother loose. He couldn't help but notice the blood dripping from his brother's chest. _God, he'd almost been too late again._

Dean saw the guilt reflected in his brother's eyes and sighed. "Sammy…it wasn't your fault, you warned me and I didn't listen—well I listened, but heh—who can turn down a sponge bath with a hot nurse?"

Sam started to laugh as he helped his brother sit up on the edge of the bed. He removed his jacket and draped it over Dean's shoulders as he went into the bathroom in search of a towel. Sam returned shortly with a towel and began to hold it on Dean's chest. Dean winced at the pressure as Sam tried to stop the flow of blood.

"Looks like you sprung another leak there big brother…you know if you keep this up, I'm going to have to start stocking up on blood---of course, there's always the bone yard down the street—I hear dead man's blood is pretty cheap these days."

"Funnny college guy…so, did you by any chance remember to bring me my pants? It's a little drafty down south here"

Sammy burst out laughing as he pictured his big brother walking down the road to the car with nothing but his underwear on. "Ah Dude, I'm sorry, I kinda had to bring some other things on this trip…but heh I promise not to look, ok?"

As the brothers continued their easy banter for a few more moments, the door downstairs burst open for the second time that night.

Sam looked at Dean and groaned…_not again_ they both said in unison. But they breathed a sigh of relief when they heard a familiar voice bark from below.

"Samuel…get down here this minute…you were supposed to wait for us….Samuel!"

Sam groaned, suddenly his injuries seemed minor compared to what he would have to endure when he got downstairs…"So Lucie…you still glad to be home?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or its characters and am not making any money on this…yada yada yada…

**Chapter 15 – Home**

Sam walked carefully down the stairs as his father stood glaring at him. He wondered if he passed out right now…a real possibility as the adrenaline rush faded—would his father forget what happened? Not likely, groaned Sam as he sat down on the last step and waited for the tirade to start.

John stopped short as he watched his son walk down the stairs towards him. He started to walk towards his son as Sam sat heavily on the bottom step. His long hair covering his face as he stared at the floor at his feet.

Sam started when instead of the list of orders he has failed to obey yet again, he felt a gentle hand cup his chin and raise his head. "Good job son" was all John said as he called for Bobby to come on in.

"Sammy, where is your brother?" Sam stared at his father as if he didn't understand the words. "Sam" his father said softer "Sam…is he…is he?"

"No, no God no, Dad…Dean is upstairs, he'll be fine!" Sam hurried to explain as he realized his father feared the worst.

John sighed as he took a closer look at his youngest son. Sam looked like he was ready to collapse any minute. His face looking even more bruised than before, if that was possible. John wanted to tell his son how proud he was of him…but the words wouldn't come. "Sam, you just sit there while Bobby and I clean up this mess ok?"

"Sure Dad" Sam rested his head against the banister. He chuckled again as he heard a plaintive cry from above. "Hey, guys…remember me…the one who almost died…well, its still drafty up here!"

"Don't ask Dad" Sam said as he saw his father's eyebrows raise.

Thirty minutes later, Bobby had managed to get Dean downstairs and sat him next to Sam. Mary had found some shorts from her brother's room that fit Dean well enough to save his modesty. Sam had taken off his shirt and loosely buttoned it over the new bandage covering his brother's chest.

John and Bobby had been talking quietly to Sherry. Bobby offered to take her home as soon as he got the Winchesters settled. He also gave her a number of someone he knew that could help her get over her experience.

Both Sam and Dean were just happy to let John and Bobby handle what was left. Neither one of them had the energy at this point. John couldn't help but smile…he hadn't seen his sons sitting side by side like this since they were younger. "Well boys, looks like we are just about ready to hit the road…anyone have to use the bathroom better do so now" Both Sam and Dean smiled as they remembered this phrase from their childhood.

Suddenly, Dean's eyes opened wide as he heard a sound he never thought he would hear again. If his father hadn't stopped him, he would have jumped up and run to the door…his baby had come to get him!

Bobby helped Dean to his feet. Sam slipped his arm around his brother's waist being careful not to aggravate his injured chest. Bobby walked slightly behind the brothers as they began their drunken walk to the door. It was hard to tell who was holding up who at this point.

As Dean's car came into view, he broke away from Sam and stumbled towards her on unsteady legs. He ran his hands over the new finish and he murmured soft words that no one could hear. Sam watched his brother as he carefully check his baby for any scratches or other damage.

John cleared his throat, "Boys, lets get going…you can play with your car later Dean, now get a move on, my leg is killing me!"

"Sam, give me the keys, I'm driving" Dean said as he started to get behind the wheel.

"Uh…Uh…I don't think so, you can't drive yet Dean, be serious!"

"I am serious Sam, give me the keys or I'll take them from you!" Sam decided that maybe it would be better to let him drive…after all, this time if they had an accident it wouldn't be his fault.

John just sighed and climbed into the back seat. This was going to be a long ride…

A short time later, they arrived at the safe house. Bobby had his hands full helping the battered brothers into the house. John went ahead to check out the house and make sure it was secure. He nodded his approval as Bobby deposited Dean on the bed closest to the door. A few moments later, Bobby appeared with a barely conscious Sam. Dean and his father exchanged worried glances as Sam just rolled onto the bed with a groan.

"Sammy…are you ok?" asked Dean as he tried to sit up and check on his brother. His father stopped him with a shake of his head as he limped over to the chair next to Sam's bed. He asked Bobby to bring the first aid kit in so that he could tend to Sam.

Sam did not even move as his father cleaned the fresh cuts on his face. His father gently removed his T-shirt and gasped as more bruises were exposed on his neck and shoulders. Sam moaned as his father tried to get a clean T-shirt over his head. "It's ok son, just rest….we are safe for the moment."

He looked over at his other son, who had also fallen asleep. John shook his head in wonder at the two sons he had raised. He wished…hell, he wished he had the strength to tell them how he really felt. Instead, he chose to do what he did best.

John stationed himself outside the door and watched…nothing would be getting his sons tonight.

Sam moaned softly in his sleep_…"Mine…you will be mine and when I find you, you'll wish you're father and brother had died…remember, an eye for eye Sammy boy…an eye for an eye…_

The End---or Is it?

Raven524: Well, it's finished…the story ended up in a different place than I started from…but it was a blast. Thanks for all the reviews and encouraging words…it made the writing fun. Remember to keep R&R---I love to hear what people think!


End file.
